


十年前

by floatingsamsam



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文搬运。





	十年前

　　王俊凯一边打电话一边步履不稳的进门，他随手把钥匙往鞋柜上一扔，鞋都没顾得上脱就走向卧室。

　　王源端坐在客厅的沙发上，客厅正对大门，他眼睛盯着电视黑色的屏幕，就任由王俊凯这么从他面前走过，他身侧的手渐渐握成拳，指节发白。

　　“王俊凯。”他叫他。

　　王俊凯其实一进门就看见他了，隐约瞥到那人的脸色似乎不太好，他没有细究，他的头现在还晕着，稍微远点的东西他看不清。

　　“下次别去那家，石泉路那边这种店多得很，去那边转转……”王俊凯靠在墙上，九月的天他却要穿着西装，他难耐的拉松了领带，衬衫的纽扣一次性开了三颗。

　　王源看他自顾自的打着电话，脸上的潮红未退，嘴角挂着懒散的笑，他紧抿着唇，一言不发。

　　墙上的挂钟将近九点半。

　　王俊凯进了卧室，又出来从冰箱里拿了一瓶矿泉水，他摇摇晃晃的倒在沙发上，就在王源的右边，他们离的不到一臂的距离，却好像中间隔了层屏障，看不见对方。

　　他用肩膀夹着手机，拧开瓶子，但是力度没控制好，撒了点到裤子上。

　　他仍嘻嘻哈哈的跟手机对面的人说话，冰冷的水从他的裤子渗进去，他也不顾。

　　王源看了看王俊凯，又低下头看着地板，他轻叹了口气，到玄关的鞋柜里拿了双拖鞋，走到王俊凯面前蹲下，单膝触地，抬着王俊凯的右脚放在自己的膝盖上。

　　当事人自己不配合，像个死人一样，皮鞋的四周较硬，王源怕弄疼他，一只鞋脱得磕磕绊绊。

　　他把王俊凯的右脚塞进软底拖鞋里，又抬起他的另一只脚。

　　帮他把鞋换好之后，王源抽了几张纸巾简单擦了擦他的裤子和地板上的水，他摸到王俊凯的裤子口袋里好像有什么东西，伸手进去掏了出来，王俊凯也没有阻拦。

　　是一根黑色的女士内衣带。

　　王源立马就变了脸色，他拿着带子的手止不住的颤抖。

　　王俊凯从打电话的间隙抽空看了看王源从他口袋里掏出的是什么东西，他用手随意一勾，凑到眼前。

　　他眯着眼睛看了会儿，又甩到一边，他低着头自言自语：“这什么东西，怎么到我口袋里了……”

　　王源突然站起来，居高临下的看着他。

　　王俊凯抬头，王源背着光，他看到的只是一个模糊的轮廓，清晨的阳光让他根本张不开眼，他眨眨眼，觉得眼睛无比酸涩，他用手遮住眼睛，慢吞吞的说：“你干什么啊……”

　　估计是电话那边的人误会了，王俊凯连忙解释：“没有没有，不是跟你说的。”

　　王源站得笔直，说：“挂了。”他的语气听不出起伏。

　　“啊？”王俊凯只抬头瞄了他一眼，眉头微皱，像是有点不耐，又像是不明所以，又继续跟电话那边的人插科打诨，“嗯嗯嗯，你继续说……”

　　王源的声音大了些，“王俊凯，我说挂了。”

　　王俊凯斜着眼看他，似乎恋恋不舍的对手机那头的人说：“挂了挂了，下次再聊，嗯嗯，下次见面再聊。”

　　他挂了电话，不满的昂着下巴，说：“你到底要干什么？”

　　从王源背后的窗户透过来的阳光刺得他实在睁不开眼，他眯着眼睛也忍不住要流泪，他低下头，微闭着眼睛，一只手反复按压着太阳穴，他小声的嘀咕道：“不知道又发什么神经……”

　　王源气息不稳的说：“你昨天去哪儿了？”

　　王俊凯脸偏到一边，说：“没去哪。”

　　王源嗤笑了一声，说：“没去哪儿？”

　　王俊凯转过脸正眼看他，眉角压得很低，他提高了音调说：“我每次去哪儿都要跟你报告吗？你怎么不在我身上装个GPS？”

　　王源双手握拳垂在身侧，全身气得直发抖，他吸了口气，低声说：“王俊凯，你是不是厌了？”

　　王俊凯抬高了眼皮，问：“你说什么？”

　　他的尾音低沉，像是有一半含在嘴里，露出的一半却又微微上扬，像他挑高的眉。

　　他说：“王源，你变了。”好像失望的是他一样。

　　王源捂住嘴转过了身，他背着光，王俊凯看不到他脸上的表情，他背后的光刺得他眼睛火烧般的疼，而连他的轮廓，那一片黑也刺得他不能细看。

　　王源进了卧室，王俊凯像是被人遥控的机器，就只坐在沙发上，看着他偶尔经过卧室门的背影，过了会儿出来，他肩上多了个包。

　　“王源！”他叫住他。

　　这好比是一场接力赛，总是想要从背后赶上彼此。

　　王源没停，王俊凯连忙站起来，他又喊了声：“王源！”

　　王源在门口停下脚步，他微微晃了晃，半侧过身子，说：“王俊凯。”

　　他用一种平静又无奈的语气叫他的名，王俊凯突然觉得心慌，他分不清那里面包含着什么样的情绪，他看着他的侧脸，竟然莫名从中嗅到一股难分难舍的味道。

　　“王俊凯，你是不是一直这么有把握？”

　　“啊？”王俊凯半抬着眼看他，一副懵懂无辜的样子，像他年少时演过的戏。

　　王源闭眼转过了头，像是不忍心再看他一眼。

　　>>>

　　王俊凯没有追出去，他本可以这么做，但他反反复复的把一只脚跨出去，前面却像是有燃起的大火，他又一次次的连忙收了回来。

　　他什么时候挽留过人，他从来没做过这种事，没有彩排的演习打得他措手不及，他甚至不知道该先跨哪条腿。

　　等他反应过来，王源已经走了一刻钟，这个时候楼道里很安静，他屏住呼吸去听，只有像是他幻想出来的风声。

　　他重又倒在沙发上，他的手下意识动了动，他听到一种熟悉的声音，却又想不起来是什么，他看向自己的手，塑料水瓶已经被他捏的变形。

　　他像是被一张无形的网困住，他伸不开手脚，也探不出头去呼吸，他摇摇头，那张网又跟着缠上来，越来越紧，直到他被耗到精疲力尽。

　　他躺在沙发上，半睡半醒之间，眼前的景象变得益加朦胧，他吃吃的笑，没想到不挣扎了，那些事也就自动散了开，他都不太记得之前困住他的是什么事，什么人，都不太记得清了。

　　>>>

　　他的脑子里突然浮现出很早之前自己读过的一句话。

　　如果睁眼便是十年前，你希望自己会去做什么。

　　>>>

　　王俊凯知道自己是在梦里，他想，既然回到十年前，那就去自己母校看看吧，看看自己十六七岁的时候在做什么。

　　他走啊走，走到一所学校的门口，他没有仔细思考他走的是哪条路，怎么就一定会走到学校，因为他知道是在梦里，所以这不可思议的一切都是可以解释的。

　　他走进去，却发现学校里面他一点都不熟悉，而且也比他的高中要小得多，只有一栋楼，他想这里是不是八中，但当他回到门口想要看学校名字时，却怎么也找不到。

　　铃声响了，他下意识觉得那是下课铃，但整栋楼没有人出来，连在教室之间走动的人都没有，冗长的铃声过去之后，衬得整个学校更是死一般的寂静。

　　他往前走了两步，突然有个身影匆匆忙忙的从教学楼里跑出来，他身后的书包松松垮垮的塌在他的肩膀与手肘之间，他跑得很急，像是有人在跟他赛跑一样。

　　王俊凯愣愣的看着那个身影由远及近，直到撞到他。

　　他微微向后退了一小步，那个人却把自己撞的跌倒在地。

　　王俊凯伸手去扶他，他却已经自己一咕噜爬了起来。

　　他一边自己拍了拍衣服，一边小声抱怨：“哎呦疼死你哥哥我了，哎呦。”

　　那很明显是一个孩子的声音，还未发育的满含童稚的男孩子的声音，纤细的像是女声。

　　他抬头看到王俊凯才想起来撞到人了，他急忙向王俊凯道歉，说：“对不起，对不起，我没看到。”

　　他站起来才到王俊凯的胸口。

　　天气很热，他穿着T恤和中裤，露出细瘦的胳膊和小腿，完全是属于儿童的软嫩，一点都没有发育的迹象，白色的棉袜包裹住他的脚踝，像是观音的莲座。

　　王俊凯难以置信的看着那个孩子的脸，他看着看着却笑了出来。

　　那个人的样子，从小到大，他都是亲临现场的那个人，他怎么能不熟悉。

　　面前这个双手抓着书包带，昂头看着他的孩子，就是小时候的王源。

　　他摸了摸小王源的头，笑的露出了虎牙，他想，果然梦还是不能信的，这一回，可不止十年了。

　　估计是阳光太刺眼，小王源的脸都皱了起来，眼睛眯得只剩一半，他被眼前的这个陌生人随意摸了头，却也没有反抗。

　　他高昂着头看着这个足以挡住他全部的视线，压迫感强烈的如同一座山一样的成年男人，不解的问：“哥哥，我没见过你，你不是我们的老师吧？”

　　这是王俊凯第一次听到王源叫他哥哥，从小到大就是一直“王俊凯王俊凯”连名带姓的叫，他想到王源平时的得意的样子，不禁想要嘲笑他一番，但嘲讽的笑刚要挂到脸上，他的神情却不由自主的柔和了起来。

　　他轻轻点头，应道：“嗯。”

　　小王源又问：“那你是来我们学校玩的吗？”

　　王俊凯好笑的摇摇头，这么点儿大的小学有什么好玩的。

　　小王源的眉头皱的更紧，他似乎是想不出来王俊凯为什么要到他们学校来。

　　王俊凯看他苦着一张脸，半睁的眼睛看着他一眨一眨的样子，又可爱又可怜，不太忍心，连忙接话，说：“我来你们学校是来找……找……”

　　他环顾所处的小学四周，一眼就能望到头，操场右边还有一片小树林。

　　“来找人吗？”小王源睁大了眼睛，他的瞳孔又大又黑，像是两口深井，掉进去就爬不出来。

　　王俊凯找到台阶下，附和说：“对，找人，我是来找人的。”

　　小王源抓了抓书包带，说：“可是现在大家都在考试呢，你要等一会儿了。”

　　“那你怎么跑出来了？你不考试？”

　　小王源一边玩自己的书包带一边说，但是王俊凯就只看到他的嘴一张一合，周围像是突然被静音了一样。

　　他弯下腰，把耳朵凑过去，说：“啊？”

　　小王源无奈的叹了口气，那故作老成的样子让他不禁笑出声，小王源干脆抱着他的脖子，在他耳边说。

　　“王俊凯，你是不是真的这么有把握？”

　　这句话瞬间把王俊凯惊出一身冷汗，那似乎还带着些孩童童稚的音质，但那分明是现在天天睡在他枕边的王源的语气。

　　他不知道为什么小王源突然要说这句话，但这句话带给他的震惊已经足够分散他的注意力，他完全没有多余的精力去思考他说这话的原因。

　　他愣在原地，梦里的阳光不是非常炙热，但一个个巨大的光晕让他目眩。

　　小王源转身从书包里拿出了乒乓球拍和球，朝王俊凯挥了挥，说：“哥哥，我来陪你等，我们一起打乒乓球吧！”

　　他随意把书包往地上一扔，就冲到一个乒乓球桌前，把一个球拍放在桌子上，自己跑到对面，右手拿着一个球拍，左手拿球，摆好姿势，蓄势待发。

　　他拿着球拍向王俊凯挑衅，“哥哥，快来啊，你有把握赢我吗？”

　　但他的挑衅却看不出一丝胜负欲，他是那么诚恳的邀请你。

　　王俊凯看着他欢快的身影，紧绷的神经渐渐放松了下来，反正都是梦，梦里发生过的事，除了他自己，没人知道。

　　他走过去拿起球拍在手里颠了颠，对面的小王源正拿着乒乓球在桌上轻轻的磕，准备发球。

　　他微微挑了挑眉，在心里笑了一声，这个王源果真是一有时间就想着玩，考完试第一件事就是随便揪个人陪他打乒乓。

　　小王源拉开架势，问：“准备好了吗？”

　　王俊凯甩了下头发，朝他勾了勾手指。

　　小王源虽然年龄小，但乒乓球打得还不错，球打的速度很快，王俊凯和他打了几个回合，突然起了戏弄他的心思，故意打高球，球在空中画了个很大的弧度，落在地上又咕噜噜的滚出好远。

　　“快去捡！”王俊凯幸灾乐祸的看着他。

　　小王源为难的看看他，又看看球，看到球快滚到小树林里，也不管应该是谁捡球，转头拔腿追球去了。

　　但是他只顾着跑，有个很小的台阶没注意到，整个人摔了个实在，趴在地上半天起不来。

　　王俊凯在原地笑了会儿才踱着步走过去，刚想冷嘲热讽一番，看到小王源的表情却什么也说不出口。

　　小王源好不容易能跪在地上，手上、手肘、膝盖，都被操场上的小石子硌得发红，他紧抿着唇，井水一样深邃的眼睛泛着泪光，整张小脸也涨得通红。

　　王俊凯急忙把他扶着站起来，他还那么小，骨骼只有小小的一把，他一只胳膊就能把他抱起来。

　　他脸上嘲讽的笑渐渐淡下来，他本想说句话调节一下气氛，他在王源面前从来都不是一个负责宽容的兄长形象，他在他面前从来没认过输，“你看你，哭什么，还是个男孩子呢……”

　　小王源依然紧紧抿着唇，僵硬的站着，狼狈的样子像是迷途后自己找回家的小狗。

　　王俊凯像是才意识到，现在站在他面前的这个人，出现在他梦里的这个人，还是一个幼稚脆弱的孩子，在外人面前仅仅只是个羞涩拘谨的小学生。

　　他主观的把他当成一直在他身边的王源，但就算是一直陪在他身边的王源，也不是一成不变的，他一直在成长，不管成长的方向是好是坏，都是他们一起经历过的事情把他塑造成了现在的样子，现在这个夜夜睡在他床上的王源，只有这个人，才能吹得到他的枕边风。

　　不知道从什么时候开始，也不知道是谁先开的头，他们之间的相处方式变了味，明明是交颈而眠的爱人，却非要互相追赶，一字一句都要分个高低上下，彼此都疲累，却谁都不愿先终止。

　　他嘴边的话转了个大弯，“膝盖怎么跌破了？还伤到哪儿了？疼不疼？”也许没有人会知道，这是他第一次心甘情愿的认输。

　　他的自尊心太强，强到旁人无法理解他的示好，仅仅只是这么简单的话，甚至可以算得上是甜言蜜语了。

　　他把小王源抱着坐在一旁的花坛边上，他掏了掏口袋，里面竟然有一包湿巾。

　　他自嘲的摇摇头，想，怎么当王源在场的时候，从他口袋里掏出来的就是女人的内衣带呢。

　　他坐在小王源旁边，把他的一条腿抬起来放在自己的腿上，小心翼翼的帮他处理伤口。

　　孩子的肉体柔软幼嫩，小腿不足盈盈一握，小王源随着他的动作偶尔被惊得抽一下，却一声都不吭。

　　王俊凯看向自己的脚，他来的时候明明穿的是板鞋，而现在却是软底拖鞋，他在地上踏了踏脚，再仔细看，却又变成了白色的板鞋。

　　他问：“疼吗？”

　　小王源摇摇头，看他低着头可能看不到，又补道：“不疼。”

　　王俊凯看他两侧过长的鬓角被汗水粘在脸上，笑着说：“小女孩儿一样。”

　　小王源这下又神气起来，微撅着嘴反驳道：“我才不像女生！”

　　到底本性难改，这才多久。

　　王俊凯敷衍的应了两声，别有用心的问：“在学校有喜欢的女孩子吗？”

　　从小王源的角度可以看到王俊凯的两颗虎牙，他潇洒的一甩头，说：“我现在要好好学习，才不早恋。”

　　“哦，”王俊凯意味深长的点点头，说，“有前途。”

　　小王源“哼”了一声，说：“我当然有前途了！我会很多呢！”

　　王俊凯一边低着头帮他处理伤口，一边说：“你会什么？”

　　小王源双手撑在花坛边上，另一条没有受伤的腿前后晃啊晃，“我会打篮球打乒乓球踢足球！我还会唱歌啊！”

　　王俊凯很捧场，说：“呦！来一句？”

　　开口就是两句东方红，王俊凯笑得手都不稳。

　　小王源唱完，小手不停地拍，“鼓掌鼓掌！”

　　王俊凯笑的气息不稳，左手在右手腕上轻轻碰了碰，就当做鼓掌。

　　小王源唱完歌又不说话了，王俊凯收了笑，问他：“你真的没有喜欢的人？”

　　小王源认真想了想，说：“没有，我没想过这个问题。”

　　王俊凯耸肩，说：“还要想？喜欢就是喜欢呗，要想什么？”

　　小王源一脸疑惑的表情，说：“可是喜欢是什么呢？”

　　王俊凯一时间却被难住了，什么是喜欢，什么是爱，这个问题有几个人能回答的出来。

　　小王源没有等他回答，自顾自的说：“不过我觉得我自己肯定是个很专心的人。”

　　王俊凯抬眼看他，分明在问为什么。

　　他晃着脑袋继续说，“我是个很能坚持的人，一件很困难的事我都能坚持下来，那一直喜欢一个人，应该也不会很难吧。”

　　他天真无忧的模样像是一道灿烂的光，王俊凯想要看清他的表情，却越是努力，越是徒劳。

　　身后有孩子的嬉笑声和杂乱的脚步声，像潮水般涌来。

　　小王源站起来，说：“考试结束了，我要走了，哥哥再见。”

　　王俊凯也说：“再见。”

　　小王源向人群跑了几步，又回过头，担忧的问他：“哥哥，你要找的人找到了吗？”

　　王俊凯眯着眼笑了起来，轻声说：“找到了。”

　　小王源这才又开心起来，朝他用力的挥挥手，说：“哥哥再见！”

　　他稚嫩清脆的声音像是优美的交响乐。

　　王俊凯站起来，也举起手挥了挥，说：“再见。”

　　那道身影白的刺眼，像是会发光，王俊凯愣愣的站在原地，他终于知道为什么当他面对他的时候总是睁不开眼。

　　尽管他难以对他人启齿，甚至他自己都不敢承认，但那个人，就是他的太阳。

　　那道光越来越远，越来越暗，梦将醒未醒。

　　那个人把自己的整个青春都给了他。他们把自己最好的青春都给了对方。

　　>>>

　　王俊凯醒过来的时候已经是晚上七点，没开灯的客厅里，明明是九月份，却冷的他心寒。

　　他躺了会儿，还没来得及伤春悲秋，门口传来了钥匙的声音。

　　灯被打开，两个人大眼瞪小眼。

　　他连忙坐起身，清了清嗓子，说：“你怎么回来了？”

　　他似乎觉得这话有歧义，又说：“你不是……咳……”

　　王源放下包，把蛋糕放在桌上，垂下眼睑说：“我想着，没几天就到你生日了，走之前也帮你把生日先过了。”

　　王俊凯顺了顺头发，坐到桌前，开始拆蛋糕。

　　王源笑了，说：“过生日一个蛋糕就够了？不喝酒？没有菜？”

　　王俊凯讪讪的笑，说：“够了，昨天喝多了。”

　　王源抽出张椅子坐下，意味不明的“哼”了声，不知道是嗤笑，还是赞成。

　　王源把灯关了，帮他把蜡烛点上，“许个愿吧。”

　　王俊凯尴尬的咳了咳，低声说：“嗯。”示意已经许过了。

　　他小心翼翼的问：“还有一个多月也到你生日了，你想要什么？”

　　王源歪着头看点着的蜡烛，说：“你难得这么温柔啊。”

　　王俊凯直了直身子，说：“你就说吧，随便什么。”

　　王源叹了口气，对着蜡烛说：“我希望爸妈平安，我希望王俊凯工作顺利身体健康，不一定要步步高升，只要别犯小人就行。”

　　王俊凯抬眼看他，他的轮廓在昏暗明灭的烛光下显得熟悉而又遥远。

　　他问：“你的呢？”

　　王源看着他，轻轻摇了摇头，笑着说：“你什么都好的话，我也就好过了。”

　　王俊凯握住他的手，说：“早上的话我说重了，你不要当真。”

　　王源没有推开他，却也没有更进一步，他像是叹息着说：“王俊凯，当断则断。”

　　王俊凯依然紧紧抓着他的手，两个人很久都没有再说一句话，直到最后一点火星在蛋糕上残喘，像是求救的手。

　　END


End file.
